


With Nobody Else But Me 唯我一人

by febgoddess



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Crack, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Espionage, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febgoddess/pseuds/febgoddess
Summary: 复仇者们需要信息，Victor von Doom有。在Latverian大使馆的招待会上，Tony需要参与一些情报工作：接近Doom。非常，非常地接近Doom。他很帅，好吗？这是难免的事。但为什么每个人都认为Steve会对这种安排有意见？他们从来没在一起过。又不是说Steve有任何可能会想要Tony。





	With Nobody Else But Me 唯我一人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Nobody Else But Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897353) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 作者前言：  
> 我在无敌铁人＃6和美国队长Sam Wilson＃6出炉前的晚上写了这篇文的90％，所以请假定全新全异复仇者们 (All-New All-Different Avengers) 还在一起，Tony还没有正式约会Amara1，并且还有Sam不再是狼人2，Redwing3也在他身旁。去你的，漫威。（但是，作为已经开始萌杜铁的人，我对无敌铁人＃6感到非常高兴，Yessss。）
> 
> 起这个标题是因为我看了Miike Snow的成吉思汗无数次，开始转而想写超级反派。所以请尽情享受一点杜铁，但是本文还是会以盾铁结尾，因为我就是不能不这么写 (译者注：“because I couldn't not”啊！Sineala太太真是盾铁业界良心！)
> 
> 感谢kalashia的校对；我还想另外感谢Teyke和magicasen对我的鼓励。  
> 这篇文现在有插图啦！Tumblr上的Lokefanart画出了Doom的魔法（美颜盛世，并且少儿不宜哦）。你可能也会喜欢他们的这张杜铁，虽然不是为这篇文画的，但完全可以当做插图看，如果你喜欢杜铁接吻的话，推荐去看看。我假设你的确会喜欢的，因为你在看这篇文章。  
> 翻译：LinFengTing 的越南语翻译。
> 
> (其他注释见后记）
> 
> 译者前言：  
> 必要的背景介绍：这篇文是漫画背景，发生在在大事件《秘密战争》之后，616（主宇宙）和1610（终极宇宙）相撞毁灭，建立两个宇宙基础上的新宇宙中。漫画叫“全新全异复仇者“（All-New, All-Different Avengers），也就是我们说的ANAD，目前是漫画主宇宙，基本延续了616的世界观和设定，还可以当616来看。
> 
> 这个世界里的Steve还处于血清失效期，所以他目前就是个货真价实的老冰棍（也难怪后文里他对自己的相貌不自信），而美国队长这个称号以及盾牌由猎鹰Sam继承，所以一开始文中的“美国队长”指的是Sam，大家别误会了。
> 
> 我对ANAD了解不多，要看这篇文章的话，基本只要知道：Tony没钱了，而神君Doom在斗界统治过宇宙（误），并且他变得非常，非常英俊，而Tony对此非常非常在意（大误，但是他的确和自己的胡子兄弟Dr.Strange说过“Doom可帅了”，原话）。从《无敌铁人》改过自新的Doom初登场，神君和Tony两人来了几回合情意绵绵刀、郎情妾意剑（大大误），说是打架更像调情，不知道盾铁大手Sineala太太是不是也是因为这个才加了一段杜铁的（斜眼看）。

Sam瞥了一眼他的平板。他表情疲惫，能看出度过了糟糕的一天；他想尽量不引起大惊小怪的解决这个问题，但他不觉得这能做到。“好的。Latverian大使馆的招待会。Tony，你得对Victor Von Doom好点。拿到计划。”

Tony眯起眼睛看着他。“多好？”

“你知道的，很好。” Sam挥了挥手，Redwing在他身后叽叽喳喳。“做那个迷人的你。”

Tony对事情的走向感到不安。“Hey，hey，只是因为全世界都认为我是——”他停下，找不出一个他想用来自我标榜的词，并且他也不愿意在一个平均年龄是——大概——12岁的团队会议上说一个男婊子 (man-whore)。“无论如何。我不是为了施复仇者美人计而加入的。天啊，Sam。”

Sam叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“没人说你必须得陪他睡。”

Miles伸手捂住耳朵。“少儿不宜，我觉得我不适合听这个。”

“我敢肯定我不适合听，”Sam - Nova，另一个Sam - 说。

Kamala 皱起了鼻子。“我不萌这对。”

Tony在脑子里记下要在他个人杀毒软件中再添上几个同人CP，因为有些事情他就是真的不想知道。

“你看，”山姆说。“你只要迷住他就好了。微笑。穿上西装。我们都知道你只需要好好打扮下就人模人样的了，Tony。”

Tony睁大了眼睛。“唔，美国队长，我从没。”

Sam哼了声。“是，是，留着你的调情给上一任美国队长吧。”

“什么？” 他觉得可能有些事情难以理解。“你到底想说什么？”

Sam假笑。“当你长大点我就告诉你。”

Tony瞪了他一眼。“好的。好吧。我会和Victor度过一个可爱的慢舞之夜，而我不存在的男朋友Steve将会非常非常嫉妒。”

他的生活真是荒谬。

 

* * *

 

 

“Stark先生！” Doom英俊绝伦的脸上带着英俊绝伦的笑容。“很高兴见到你！”

有些人——不是Tony——可能会为Doom的新面孔那光芒四射，超凡脱俗的美丽写首颂歌。而Tony是Tony，他能想到的最好说法是“火辣”,而且在他这不合适的难耐感觉还没变成他裤子里不合适的难耐感觉之前，他最好别再想下去了。Tony在公开场合已经有过足够多Latveria相关的丢脸事件，甚至都足以列出来比较了：在Latverian大使馆硬了，这显然要比——比如说，那件Tony再也，再也不想谈起的事——要好，当时Wanda给他施了咒语，让他在联合国面前醉酒，威胁要杀死Latverian大使。在电视直播上。比那更好，只是意味着那件事真是太特么糟糕了。

并不意味着这是一个好主意。

Doom伸出手。

Tony握上Doom的手，微笑。

“我根本不知道你如此关心饥饿的Latverian儿童的困境，Stark，”Doom流畅自如地说了下去，因为他——当然啦——依然是个混蛋; 对他来说这根本就不是一个拐弯抹角的恭维。

Tony咽下嘴边"我很确定你也不关心，你这个疯狂的独裁者"的自动反击，咬紧牙关，保持微笑。这是他的工作。Tony Stark：汽修工，手头拮据的复仇者，以及专业骗子。

说起来，他没想过Doom已经坐回了独裁者的位置。也许他在募集的资金是为了要镇压起义。

“我当然关心孩子们。我想你会惊讶我还在关心什么，”Tony答道。他踏前几步，嘴角上翘几度，露出尖锐的微笑。“要怎么样你才会叫我Tony？”

说这些话让他想剥掉他的皮肤，他全身似乎都认为这是个非常好的主意，尽管他的大脑实际上仍残存着一点理智。他停顿，等着冷笑，反击，残忍的讥刺。

但是Doom的笑容出人意料的热切。“Mmm，”他吐了一口气，心不在焉，像是在打什么复杂的算盘。“如果你想知道的话就告诉我，Stark。”他说，然后飘然远去。

Tony目瞪口呆的看着面前的空地，想着Victor von Doom是不是真的在和他调情。

Well.

那真是...很不一样。

  

* * *

 

 

通常他在这类场合都不会当壁花，但是今晚，Tony有理由这么做。他用手指在领子上划着圈，退到舞厅边缘，再次看向人群; 大多数人都在交际，尽管房间另一头有几对在四重奏弦乐队旁跳舞。

今晚的目标是拿到计划，而那些计划很可能放在楼上; 他必须想点什么办法进入大使馆的私人区域更仔细的探查。

那办法可能会叫Victor von Doom。

然后他差点叫出声来，因为Doom就在他的肘边。

“没在享受这个吗，Stark？” 他听起来像是好奇，又像受了冒犯，就像他会亲自谋杀某个大使馆工作人员，如果他们没能确保Tony玩得开心。  
“不，不！” Tony忙道。“我很好，尽情享受呢。真的。”

Doom不信地挑眉。“来，”他说。“喝。” 这，当然，不是一个请求。Doom的手上已经拿着一支喝了一半的香槟了。

在Tony想出什么外交手腕来阻止他之前，Doom已经伸手从服务生的托盘上拿了一个玻璃杯。Tony畏缩了。这玻璃杯本身是半透明的暗绿色——Doom最喜欢的颜色——而他光凭看没法分辨里面装着什么，但Tony的普适生活哲学之一是，你没法指望一个会试图在Camelot勒死你、让Morgan Le Fay的僵尸袭击你的人能尊重你不喝酒的承诺。

Doom把杯子塞进Tony的手中。

“来吧，”Doom近乎温柔地说道，而Tony才意识到自己肯定一直在瑟缩。天哪。真是个好间谍。

Tony不信任地抬头看着他。

“这是气泡水。来自末日瀑布，”Doom补充道，Tony仍然说不出话来。“所有绿色玻璃杯里装的都是水。如果不是的话，为此负责的人将会付出高昂的代价。我向你保证他们会受苦。”

看来Doom所谓的改过自新不过如此了。

“不，呃，”Tony说道，当Doom说到受苦的时候，“没关系，真的——”

“喝，”Doom更威严地重复，声音不由让Tony联想起“末日机器人(Doombots)，攻击复仇者”，或者可能是“在Doom面前跪下”。

Tony喝了一口。Huh。柠檬味的。

“这非常好，”他设法开口。“对你的，呃，国家，致以赞誉。”

Doom又笑了起来，温暖而友善，而Tony的下腹开始感到有些东西变得又热又紧。又开始在他裤子里出现的那种不适当的感觉。

“尝些开胃点心，”Doom补充说。这是另一个命令。“它们很棒。”

然后Doom转身走入人群。

好吧，所以现在Doom不仅出奇的英俊，而且对他出奇的好。

也许这是某种咒语。

Tony从最近的托盘上拿了块酥皮馅饼，啃了一小口。它非常好吃。可恶。

 

* * *

 

Tony在房间里走来走去，仍然困惑不解，一直走到了舞池边。他现在正和一位Wakanda粒子物理学家深入交谈，仍然试图想着他要怎么才能上楼去，这时他肩上被人拍了拍。他转过身。

Yep.

Doom对他微笑，伸出一只手。“Stark先生，和我跳舞。”

“我，呃，”Tony说，然后他发现他脑内空空，几乎完全不会说英语了。“什么？”

“跳舞”，Doom重复。“和我。”

Tony急切地向房间扫了一眼。那位粒子物理学家盯着他。Tony完全能想出新闻的头条：Tony Stark约会独裁者：我的Latveria爱情故事。天哪，这简直是最糟糕的出柜方式了。因为他还没出柜，没任何人知道，完全没有。他愿意勇敢面对不可避免的狂风暴雨，只是他......从未找到任何值得他如此做的人。也许他看起来像个懦夫，但是为了末日博士(Doctor Doom) 确实该死地不值得。

他回身看向一动不动的Doom。

“这个，呃，”Tony说。“这个想法......十分地......公开啊。” 他咳了一声。“博士。”

Doom伸出的手向下一翻，向着房间打了个手势。“不会有照相机。我已经禁止了只会哀哀哭泣的可悲媒体，只有在这儿的人会知道，而如果我不希望的话，他们不会谈论这个。” 他鄙视地看着Tony的前谈伴。“他们会吗？”

粒子物理学家无声地摇了摇头，然后她退开了。

“很好。” 然后Doom转回到Tony，“我跳男步。”

“你知道，”Tony说，“通常这种事并不会涉及这么多的直接命令。除非大家事前都商量好了。在那种情况下，我绝对需要一个安全词。或者几个。”

Doom甚至不屑回答。最好不过，真的。

Tony开始怀疑那些开胃点心是否被下药了，因为他走向前了握住了Doom伸出的手。Doom的手很软。毫无伤痕。他没真的想过伤痕还在。那感觉......很好。

天哪，Doom真是好看。

“我跳男步，”Doom重复道。

“Yeah，”Tony说。“我就感觉到你会这么挑。”

Doom微笑。

 

* * *

 

Doom是一位出色的舞者。Tony没真弄明白Doom是从哪儿学的；这和他所具备的其他技能一点都不相配。他跳的和Tony一样好，如果Tony也在跳男步的话。事实上，Tony摇晃了几下，对反过来跳每一步感到生疏。Doom稳住了他，并带着他在地板上旋转起舞。

Tony并不打算把今晚称作他生命中最奇特的夜晚，因为，好吧，他是有过一些怪诞经历，但是这肯定会进入前十名。

四重奏乐队华丽圆满地奏完了一曲，Doom松开了手。Tony几乎在想象他能感受到Doom触碰过的位置，就像Doom的手依旧幽灵般留在他的后腰上。他颤抖了。

最糟糕的是，Doom可能真的能让他这么感觉。天哪，他讨厌魔法。

Doom对他露出了另一个微笑。“谢谢你，”他说，而Tony紧张地想着“这究竟是基本的礼貌客套，或者这是个陷阱？”，几乎错过了Doom的下一句话，一个非常安静的问题。“我想知道，Stark先生，你想去看看大使馆的其他部分吗？我可以带你私人参观一下。”

是的是的是的，Tony想，虽然这个想法伴随着健康剂量的噢，天哪不要。

Well，这就是他来这儿的原因，对吧？这会让他更接近找到那些计划。

Tony清了清嗓子，露出微笑。他透过睫毛向Doom摆出他最撩人的表情—— 而且就算没穿那件该死的装甲，Doom还是比他高，也许和Steve一样高了。这不公平。

“当然，”Tony低声说。“我非常愿意。”

“我想你可能会愿意的，”Doom说，然后他的手再次放在了Tony的后腰上，而Tony重重吞咽。

 

* * *

 

Doom沉默地带着Tony走上楼梯又走下走廊，简单地确保Tony是否跟上了他，而Tony想知道他是否可以偷偷溜走去寻找那些计划。运气不佳。Doom正带着他直奔.......某个地方。希望不是地牢。总归会有个地牢的，对吧？

Tony的经验里，大多数人在做“哦，让我向你展示一下这里”的勾引时，会倾向于——至少当他这么做的时候——试着对整件事的真实本质遮遮掩掩。你展示一些你的艺术收藏。你指出楼里有趣的建筑特色。你说出几句赞美的话。你......你知道，你让这变成是一种勾引。你至少尝试过。

“这是我的卧室，”Doom说道，关上了身后的门。 

Tony想知道他是否应该因为Doom认为他那么容易得手而感到冒犯。

Tony想知道他是否真的那么容易得手。

角落里有一张小书桌，但房间最主要的特色——除了另一边的巨大窗户之外——是一张巨大的四柱盖床：全木制造，古色古香，有着错综复杂的雕花。就像是一个专制的独裁者会挑的那样，有可能是强迫你的人民造来庆祝你的威严统治的。它看起来非常的Doom。

Doom走到办公桌前，拿起了正中的一个东西，那是——Tony现在看到了——一个闪存盘。

“我想这份材料就是你和复仇者们所索求的，”Doom说。

Tony张开嘴，然后又合上

可恶。Doom玩了他一把。

“你早知道了，”Tony低沉激烈地说道。

“我当然早就知道。” Doom耸耸肩。“我怎么会不知道你为何而来？” 他咂咂嘴。“真的。我是这个星球上最聪明的人。”

“很肯定那是Reed，”Tony说道，Doom皱起了眉头。Tony向这间房间打了个手势。“那么所有这些是为了什么呢？跳舞。把我带到这里。如果就像你所说的，你早就知道。”

“我乐意。” Doom的笑容露出了太多的牙齿，而且Tony全身开始发烫，好吧，危险通常都不像现在这般让他如此性奋。也许他只是孤单寂寞了。已经有一段时间了。“我猜你也很乐意，”Doom补充道。他停顿了一会儿。“正如我所说，我已经改过自新了。那些信息是你的，我偷偷留着它是没有用的。”

但他并没有伸手递出那个闪存盘。

“我猜这里内有玄机。”

“没有玄机，你可以随时拿着这些信息离开。” Doom暗沉炽烈的视线牢牢定在Tony的身上。他真的有好好在表现这种闷骚。这真的......Well，这让Tony难以招架。

“但是?”

“我有一个提议，”Doom说，目光从Tony身上移向那张床。

Oh.

很显然，Tony归根结底还是在为复仇者施美人计。

“我知道你感兴趣，”Doom说。“你知道我感兴趣。我相信我们可以达成共识。” 他又笑了起来。“你对我全新的关注既是一种恭维，又完全可以理解。你自然希望身边围绕的都是美人。你毫无疑问试图替换掉已经这么老了的旧情人。”

每件事都毫无道理。“等等，什么？”

“Rogers，当然。”Doom说。

“啥？”

Doom皱起了眉头。“你们两个不是......？”

耶稣基督啊，为什么每个人都认为他和Steve有点什么？

“不是，”Tony困惑地说。“从没有过。”

Doom眨了几下眼。“啊，好吧，”他说。“致以歉意和同情。但这确实简化了事情。” 他放下闪存盘，向前走进了Tony的私人距离。

他舔了舔嘴唇。

Goddammit，Doom真的，不公平的，性感。

Tony想知道他究竟在考虑如何处理这件事。

额地神啊，他看到Doom喝了香槟; 他将不得不从他身上尝到这个。他真的孤独可怜到会在Victor他妈的Doom仍有酒气的时候和他一夜情吗？

Tony不确定他们中谁会做那个喊停的人。可能都会。很快，事情显而易见起来：他俩都不会。

Tony歪头，闭眼，分开嘴唇。

Doom用一只柔软的手掌托起Tony的脸，吻了他。

他尝起来很甜。像苹果一样。他身上没有任何酒精的味道。

Tony惊讶地睁开了眼睛，然后他猛地移开了头。

Doom向他眨了眨眼。他的脸上有一种Tony从未见过的柔软坦诚，然后他困惑地皱起眉头。“你不喜欢这个？”

“你喝酒了，”Tony茫然地说。“我看到你整晚都在喝香槟，但你尝起来不像。”

Doom咧开嘴，露出英俊得不公平的微笑，他的拇指沿着Tony的下巴摩擦，就好像他想要，呃，如果不是拥有他的话，至少与他共度一夜。“啊，Tony，”他说，由于某种原因，他的名字在 Victor von Doom嘴里说出的感觉让Tony颤抖。“这是气泡苹果汁，不含酒精。” 他勾起嘴角。“当然，是在Latveria榨取的，这些苹果树长在末日森林里。”

Well，Tony想，Latveria的命名计划真不是开玩笑的。然后他突然明白过来。

“那是为了我，”Tony说。“该死的，Doom，你安排了这个。”

那是......好吧，那真是古怪地令人感动，知道Doom是为了他而没有饮酒，知道Doom在今晚开始的时候就打算吻他，知道Doom先前就打算他俩像现在这样。这很甜蜜。

这毕竟是简单的善意，而且感觉上一次有人向Tony表示简单善意已经是很久以前的事情了。

而且除此之外，Steve从未想过——

Tony很快斩断了这个想法。

就一晚。简单。容易。这可以很简单。

而且该死的，Doom很英俊。

Doom歪了歪头，露出微笑。“请，Tony，”他喃喃道。“叫我Victor。”

“Victor，”Tony低语。这并不像他想象的那样古怪。绝对不如Doom用Excalibur捅了他的那次古怪。

Doom笑了，把手放在Tony的喉咙上，开始解Tony的领带。

“我要在上面，”Doom补充道，就像是另一个随意的命令，一个关于世界自然秩序的陈述; Tony颤抖了一下，突然变得非常，非常的硬。

“Yeah，”Tony说，那天晚上第二次在说话时笑出声来。他的声音出奇地低沉暗哑，听起来甚至都不像他了。“我就感觉到你会这么挑。”

 

* * *

 

 

他——一如既往地——走进了复联总部，第二天一大清早，手里拿着闪存盘。Tony已经走了耻辱游街（译者注）很多年了，以至于他认为自己已对真正的耻辱免疫，但是显然对昨晚感觉奇怪的一个好方法就是，走过一个充满超级英雄队友的机库（美国队长，一群十几岁的青少年，一个机器人，以及Tony最喜欢的阿斯加德神祇的新版本），同时意识到你基本上为了刺激而睡了一个超级反派。（译者注：Walk of shame。权游里色后裸体游街，后面有人跟着喊Shame的那段，就是这种。）又不是说他们甚至知道他们睡过，Tony安慰自己。Doom信守承诺，没有任何新闻报导。没有人哪怕耳语过任何一点谣言。

当Tony在Sam对面坐下时，他的屁股轻轻地酸疼了一下。他将闪存盘滑过桌子。

“给你，队长。计划。”

“谢谢，”Sam说，然后他做了个鬼脸，放低了声音。“Tony，伙计，你知道，讲真—— 你实际上不需要真的陪Doom睡的。”

Tony条件反射地拍着他脖子上外露的皮肤。他绝对记得在吻痕上涂了遮瑕。又不像是Sam可以看出来。他见鬼的是怎么知道的？

“你没法知道，”Tony说，不止一点点绝望。“没人说过什么，不是吗？”

Sam又做了个鬼脸。“一只小鸟儿告诉我的。”

Oh。而在Sam的情况下，这完全是字面意思。

Redwing松了松羽毛，鸟眼不满地瞪了Tony一眼。

“Well，那么，”Tony说着，摆出一个微笑，“希望你喜欢这个节目，我的确争取娱乐大家。”

Sam脸上的表情就像他希望能“不知道”(un-know) 世上的某些事情。“听着，我担心这个任务。我派了Redwing。我，呃，是的，你窗帘没拉。对不起。”他的脸关心地扭曲起来。 “他是否逼你—— 你有没有被强迫—— ”

“没有，没有，”Tony苦涩地说。昨晚听起来完全合理的东西，摊在第二天早晨刺眼的阳光下，就有点说不过去了。他和Victor von Doom睡了。他该死的到底在想什么？“完全是我自己的自由意志，我保证，百分之百的两厢情愿。”

“你确定你没事？”

Tony咧嘴龇牙。“好着呢。下一次你需要有人为了任务挨操的时候给我打电话。我是没钱贡献给队伍了，但是，hey，我还有我的身体呢。”

“Tony，”Sam说，Tony听不出他是震惊或者哀伤。也许都是。

Tony站起来。“我要回家了，休息一天。宇宙爆炸还是什么的再告诉我。”

“ Tony，”Sam又说，但Tony没有回头。

  

* * *

 

 

在Tony回家大约二十分钟后，当他刚坐下吃早餐时，有人敲了敲门。

他打开门，Steve穿着神盾制服站在那里。板着脸。

Tony想知道他还能不能继续把这叫做“美国队长对你很失望”脸，鉴于Steve已经把盾牌传给了别人。但这绝对就是那个样子。

“这么快就来反对我的人生选择了？” Tony问，因为他和Steve已经过了那个需要寒暄问好的阶段了，在Steve发现钢铁侠究竟是谁之后不久。“动作挺快啊。进来吧，在里面冲我吼。你可以来点燕麦片。或者松饼。我有松饼。”

Steve看着他，就像他的答案显而易见是“是的”，但现在他不知道该怎么说出来才能听起来不像一个混蛋。

“Tony，”Steve说，失望地叹了口气，然后跟着他走了进来。

  

* * *

 

 

Steve用没有拿着拐杖的手拿起一个蓝莓松饼，小心翼翼地坐在了Tony为他拉开的椅子上。

Tony用力地用勺子捣着他的燕麦片。他不再真的感到饿了。

“是真的，是吗？” Steve问。他掰下一点松饼，吃了，没有看向Tony的眼睛。

“是真的，”Tony说。撒谎毫无意义，尤其是对Steve。不过，他对Steve现在已经在这儿了感到真诚的惊讶。他刚刚才向Sam报告完毕，从新泽西回来。Sam一定是很快就告诉了Steve。“你究竟是怎么已经发现了的？Sam告诉你的？”

Steve摇摇头，拍了拍他的一个腰包。“群消息”。

Tony几乎被燕麦片噎着了。“啥？”

Steve用手指比划着信息传送的链条：“你的复仇者在你今早报到之前就知道了，感谢Sam和Redwing。所以Sam告诉了Miles，Miles告诉了Peter。某种蜘蛛友谊之类的东西；我不清楚。Peter告诉了他全世界最好的朋友，而那个人碰巧在我的联合小队（Unity Squad）里。”

“Johnny Storm，”Tony说，双手捂脸。“而他绝对告诉了每一个人。”

他猜他还是挺幸运的，Johnny没有在曼哈顿上空用火字写下“钢铁侠和末日博士干了一炮”。小小的仁慈。

“Carol可能还不知道，”Steve笨拙地说，就像他试图安慰一样。

“Carol在太空，”Tony指出。

“对，”Steve说。“是的吧。”

Steve的声音变得粗哑起来，当Tony抬头时，Steve的眼里闪烁着愤怒，或者悲伤，或者背叛。而Steve他妈的用不着有任何一种感觉。不是对他。Steve没资格对他提出任何要求。

“我很担心你，”Steve说，但是他听起来绝对是在生气，“我以为Doom—— 我以为他可能逼你—— ”

“不，”Tony说。“没有下药，没有酒精，没有魔法，没有精神控制。” 他笑了。“只是我，Steve。”

“你究竟为什么要这么做，Tony？” Steve声音颤抖。

啊，现在是真的生气了。是时候了。Tony摆出最令人讨厌的笑容。“我的身体我做主，Steve。作为曾经约会过响尾蛇 (Diamondback) 的人，你倒是挺会说的。还是你认为我已经把这忘了？

Steve脸红了，他年老苍白的皮肤上暴起青筋。可能是愤怒。可能是羞辱。而Tony意识到这看起来非常的像是嫉妒。天哪，整件事现在有了全新的维度。

过去的24小时里，有两个人都认为他和Steve......对彼此有感觉。也许Tony有—— 好吧，Tony当然有，这部分不是个秘密，看在上帝份上，因为他给Steve在大厦里建了个陈列室——但是Steve呢？这是全新的。

也许Sam有点道理。该死的，也许Doom有点道理。

Steve，当然啦，还在生气。

“响尾蛇 (Diamondback)和Doom之间有极大的不同，Tony。”

“有吗？” Tony问。“真的有吗？你看，Steve。”他向前倾身。“你知道你什么没得做吗？这个。你可以关心我有没有给出许可。非常好。我很感动。但你不能冲进来，表现得像个该死的嫉妒的男朋友一样。你知道为什么吗？我们不在一起。我们从来没在一起过。”

Steve脸色苍白，什么也没说。

也许Steve不知道嫉妒那部分，Tony想。

“你不拥有我，”Tony说。他高高抬起下巴。

Steve颤抖着吐了口气。“十年了，Tony，我认识你十年了。而我——我从来不知道你喜欢男人。丝毫暗示都没有。我以为我了解你的全部。”

Tony抿嘴微笑。“惊喜。”

“我不敢相信这个，”Steve悲痛地说，好吧，这挺伤人的。Tony会认为Steve是所有人中最不可能恐同的那个，但是，well，有时候你会发现你以为是你朋友的人的奇怪事情。这就是他为什么永远不该出柜的原因。天哪。

“别担心，”Tony挖苦地说。“我不会向你描述细节的。”

“然后现在我一醒来就看到一条消息，说你和Doom睡了，而我只是。” Steve停了一下，又吐了口气。“为什么？你究竟为什么会选择Doom？”

他对我很友善。答案直截了当而又全然荒谬。Steve不会理解这一点的。

Tony耸耸肩。“我不知道，他很帅。”

而Steve只是......被击垮了一样。啥？

“原来是这么回事，”Steve低声地说。“你可以拥有所有你想要的好看的人。我不知道为什么我还曾以为你会感觉不同。我以为，上次我血清失效的时候，我还以为你还是——我想也许你还是——” 他叹了口气。“我想错了。别管了。”

耶稣基督啊。归根到底，Steve的确知道。

“这不是关于我和Doom，”Tony说，依稀察觉到了什么。“这是关于我和你。是吗？”

“我告诉我自己，”Steve说，声音低沉悲惨，“我这么多年来都告诉自己，你不感兴趣。你对我不感兴趣。你根本对男人不感兴趣。”

Oh。Oh。天啊。

“Steve，”Tony不确定地说。“你......你是直的，不是吗？”

“我和你一样直。” Steve的声音很苦涩。“告诉我，Tony，这有多直？”

Steve——Steve是——Steve真的是——他真的想要——天哪，他们浪费了这么多年。

“不是很直，”Tony静静地说。

Steve向着他惨笑了一下。“但是我想要什么都没有关系，因为我九十五岁，长这样。” 他指着自己。“而你已经把你对什么感兴趣说的很清楚了。” 他哼了一声。“Doom很帅。”

Tony惊恐地难以置信地盯着他。“Steve Rogers，你是个该死的白痴。”

 

* * *

 

Steve眨了眨眼。“你说什么？”

“我爱你，胜过我爱自己毫无价值的生命，”Tony说，而Steve只是瞪大眼睛看着他。“从我遇到你的那天起，我就爱上了你。而哪怕有一秒钟我认为我和你有机会，我会做任何事。无论你长什么样。对我来说都没有任何关系。无论看起来如何，你对我来说意味着整个世界。“ 他笑了。“而且你依然很好看，知道吗。”  
Steve的脸上写满惊疑。“我真的不需要你的同情—— ”

“哦，去他妈的，”Tony说。

他站了起来，大踏步绕过桌子，弯下腰，亲了Steve满嘴。一个适当的肮脏的吻，用上了舌头。他所能给出最好的吻。Steve抬起手臂环住Tony，把他拉下来，与他相拥，就好像他溺水了而Tony可以拯救他，就好像他除了Tony别无所有、别无所求。

他们分开时都在重重喘息。

“我会向你展示什么是‘同情'的。”Tony说。

 

* * *

 

Steve把手指放在他的嘴唇上，摸着他的脸，好像他不确定这所有一切是不是真的。然后他把手指放在了Tony的嘴上；Tony亲了Steve的指尖，Steve颤抖起来。

“Yeah？” Steve问。他眸色暗沉，充满渴望，仅在边缘有亮色;水蓝色的。一直都很美。“那就是你将要向我展示的，是吧？”

“我可以向你展示很多很多，”Tony说。“只要开口。”

Steve倾身靠近并再次亲吻他。

 

* * *

 

事后，Tony缠在Steve身上，头枕上Steve的胸膛。Steve在Tony的前额印下半睡半醒的吻，是的，是的，这绝对比昨夜好。好出几个数量级。

“我爱你，你知道的，”Steve说。“觉得我也应该对你这么说。”

Tony笑了。是的，这将会很好。

然后他有了一个想法。

“Hey，你的手机在哪里？”

“Mmm，”Steve说，听起来睡意朦胧。“我的裤子扔到哪了？”

不妙。那可能还在厨房里，而除非是世界末日，Tony不会为了任何事情从床上起来。幸运的是他自己的手机还在床头柜上。

“Hey，”Tony说，把镜头对准他们。手机显示出Tony满意的坏笑和Steve极度愉悦，懒洋洋的笑容；Tony认为Steve这表情看起来英俊极了，而且他们两个都事后感十足，因为至少能看见他们都没穿上衣。“自拍时间，帅哥。”

Steve眨了眨眼，模糊地笑着。“好的，Tony。你要什么都行。” 当Tony在手机上开始打字的时候，他皱起眉头，突然间警惕起来。“等等，你在做什么？”

“我们在约会吗？” Tony问。

“是的？” Steve带点小心翼翼地说。“我是说，我很想要，而如果你想要，我会非常—— ”

“太棒了！” Tony说。“所以我们会告诉别人，对吧？”

“如果你不反对的话，”Steve说，明显仍然感到困惑，但是还在认真回答。“我的意思是，这对我很重要，而我不想隐瞒我对你的感受—— ”

“整个世界都知道那个了，显而易见，”Tony说。“以及，你太棒了，我也爱你。”

他附上了照片，写下“我做A+的生活选择”，然后点击发送。

“你是刚刚把那发给了Johnny Storm？” Steve问，眼带怀疑。

“还有其他的五十多个人，”Tony愉快地说。“恭喜，我们现在是基佬了。无法撤回。”

Steve重重吞咽。“行，那你寄给Doom了吗？”

Tony滑回去检查收件人名单。“显而易见。我都不知道我究竟怎么拿到他的号码的。呵呵。”

“如果他，呃，嫉妒，怎么办？”

“然后我的男朋友，”Tony说，特地说出这个词就为了看到Steve脸上满足的表情，“会给他点颜色看看。我很确定我俩之间至少可以组织起两整队复仇者，而且我们可能能召集更多感兴趣的参与者。“

“是的，”Steve说，然后他再次吻了Tony。“是的，这对我行得通。”

这真真切切是Tony经历过最奇怪的二十四小时......至少在他能记起的几年内。需要很多的事先警告，但仍然——

这绝对值得。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 你可以在我的Tumblr上评论这个故事，或者直接和我聊杜铁或者盾铁，都行。
> 
> 发布这个故事后，我发现，ANAD的Tony实际上不知道Peter是蜘蛛侠了。什么鬼，漫画宇宙？我为我的错误表示歉意。
> 
> 而且，既然你们很多人问起，如果Tony告诉了Steve，“因为Doom对他很友善”，那么就会是这样：
> 
> “他对我很友善，”Tony说。
> 
> “你什么意思，他对你很友善？”
> 
> “他没有喝酒，”Tony说，他知道这听起来很可悲。“他确保那儿有水。他给了我水。他特地没喝酒。因为他知道他想要吻我，并且他知道我不想尝到酒味。” 
> 
> 他哽住了。这是一件很小的事情。但是仍然。
> 
> Steve沉默了好一会儿。他的脸上没有愤怒，只是一种缓慢、依稀明了的遗憾。
> 
> “如果我知道这样就够了，”Steve平静地说，“我几年前就会把我公寓里的酒全倒了。哪怕是料酒。”
> 
> 但是，我决定比起这个，我更想让揭示感情发生在Tony让Steve放心他依然很好看这里。所以我没用。不过看起来你们无论如何还是想看看这段。


End file.
